


Photo Pawsitive

by Socchan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Bondage, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Secret Identity, Smutember 2020, background Ladrien, humor and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: Cat Noir's first thought upon taking in the scene in Marinette's room was to wonder how on earth she had managed to afford a Pro 3 Fuck Machine; he had seen the price tag, and it was not a casual purchase for most people. His second thought was about her current outfit (or lack thereof) and was considerably less coherent.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Photo Pawsitive

**Author's Note:**

> Me, seeing any cat-related content on the internet: "Is this a Miraculous Ladybug prompt?"  
> Oh Joy Sex Toy's [review](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/fmachine-pro3/) of the Pro 3 Fuck Machine: "Just keep your cats locked out of the room while you're using it!"
> 
> (I do not actually have one of my own ~~more's the pity~~ , so I may have gotten a detail or two wrong.)
> 
> For the Smutember 2020 prompt: Naked Photo Shoot. You're welcome to read it as a sequel to [Wrong (Right) Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430163), but honestly I came up with the idea for this fic a year before that one and didn't realize they could be read in sequence until just a week ago.

At this point in Cat Noir's superhero career, frequent patrolling wasn't strictly necessary. While Hawkmoth was still at large and his akumas had gotten more challenging, they were also a lot less frequent; usually no more than once a week. Cat could only be grateful for this; his grades had suffered badly in the early weeks of his university education due to near constant supervillain interference, to the point where he'd approached his father to reduce his modeling schedule to allow Adrien to keep up with his classes. His father had allowed him only a brief respite—one week off and then two of limited engagements before returning to his usual school modeling schedule—but with Hawkmoth switching tactics to his new style just before Adrien's full schedule kicked back in, he found he didn't need more time off after all. And with Paris enacting a number of social programs over the years in order to prevent akumatization, petty crime had also dropped significantly.

Still, Adrien hated to give up any opportunity to get out of his room for a while, and if he could also use "patrolling" as an excuse to discreetly check in on his friends, all the better. He tuned up his patrol routes so he could swing past at least one friend's house every time he went out, alternating them according to need and whim. Tonight, he had just passed Marinette's attic room when he was interrupted by a loud thump and a sound of dismay from her window.

Cat stopped short, redirecting to a near-by rooftop. It took only a moment for him to decide to check up on her. After all, finding excuses to see his friends was half the reason he'd planned these patrol routes in the first place. And besides, who _wouldn't_ want help from a friendly superhero in their moment of distress?

Having made his decision, Cat Noir planted his staff and vaulted over to Marinette's balcony. Luck seemed to be with him; Marinette had left her window open several inches, saving Cat the dilemma of how to get in without property damage. It was the work of seconds for him to slip through the window and into her room. "Marinette, it's Cat Noir; I'm coming in! Are you oh—" Cat's introduction was cut off as he got a good look at Marinette's room.

His first thought upon taking in the scene he'd stumbled into was to wonder how on earth Marinette had managed to afford a Pro 3 Fuck Machine; he had seen the price tag, and it was not a casual purchase for most people. His second thought was about her current outfit (or lack thereof) and was considerably less coherent. She was leaning over the Fuck Machine, her breasts cradled in the cups of a bra in her favored pink-with-white-polka-dots, while the mismatched sheer black lace panties she wore accentuated the curve of her ass and drew both the eye and the mind to the secrets they concealed. Marinette looked up in shock from where she was fiddling with the machine and for a moment their eyes met.

Cat snapped around instantly, his cheeks burning. "Sorry!" he yelped. "Sorry, I just heard a loud thump coming from over here? And it sounded like you were in trouble, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay! But you clearly have things well in hand—" Probably not the best word choice, but it was too late to un-say it now. "—so I'll just be going and let you get back to, uh. To your business!"

He was about to vault for Marinette's window and try his best to forget the alluring sight of Marinette in frilly underthings (about to get worked over by a fucking machine, dear sweet God—but he practically had a _girlfriend_ , he shouldn't be lusting over a platonic friend, no matter how attractive—and that was not at _all_ a productive train of thought) when she called out to him: "Cat Noir, wait! Please?"

What could he say to that, really? He'd come here to see if Marinette needed any help, after all. He turned back around, trying to keep his eyes trained on her face. "What do you need, Princess?"

Marinette seemed nervous, but not as embarrassed as he'd expected (and also wasn't trying to cover herself up, a wicked part of his brain observed). "So I'm... kind of seeing someone right now," she started to explain. "It's not really official, and it might be more of a friends-with-benefits sort of arrangement? But I really do like him, and we get along great."

Cat nodded along; it wasn't that different from his situation.

"Well, the last time I saw him, we uh. We kinda got around to discussing some of our kinks and fantasies of each other, and I may have mentioned wanting to try out a fucking machine? Just... getting really thoroughly f-fucked until I'm basically a mess by something that can keep going even when I'm—anyway!" She cleared her throat, her cheeks now a deep, ruddy red. Cat Noir, meanwhile, was attempting to chase away the very enticing mental images she had conjured so far; he'd had a few similar thoughts himself about Ladybug, and Marinette was substituting herself in them a lot more easily than he would like.

"I, um. A few days later, I got an email from a fancy sex store with a gift receipt for, well, _this_." She gestured to the Pro 3 Fuck Machine, fully assembled at her feet. "Our situation is a little complicated, so there was a note from him about how it was entirely up to me if I wanted to, but he really liked the idea of me actually getting to _use_ a—a machine and being able to imagine it actually happening, and if I wasn't interested I could go ahead and return it, no hard feelings or anything."

At this point, Cat Noir had stopped nodding, because the scenario Marinette was describing was starting to seem _too_ familiar.

"And he's independently wealthy, so I wasn't worried that keeping it would break the bank for him or anything, and if he can get some good fantasy material out of it, well, that's part of the point? And it's a _really_ nice machine." Marinette glanced down at it again and gently stroked the piston end; Cat swallowed back a whimper. "The problem is, I'm having a little trouble using it by myself, and uh, well. One of _his_ fantasies was actually m-me and _you_ h-having sex, so um. If it's okay with you, and anyone you might be seeing right now, do you think you'd be willing to, uh, to give me a hand? And maybe, um, take-some-pictures-I-can-send-to-him-too?" she finished in a rush.

Cat Noir swallowed hard, feeling dizzy. That was, beat for beat, the _exact_ conversation he'd had with his own not-quite-girlfriend not quite a week ago, including what he'd written in the note to her. His not-quite-girlfriend _Ladybug_ , who he was maybe-possibly-hopefully dating _as Adrien_. Above Marinette's mini-freakout in the background, her half-murmured "Oh my god I can't believe I just _said_ that—!"s, one thought rang clear in the forefront of his mind:

_Marinette is Ladybug._

Cat Noir's thoughts swirled in his mind. He knew his Lady's identity, _finally_ , and of _course_ it was Marinette, who else was as amazing as Ladybug? And did this mean that Marinette had a crush on him after all? Or was that "still did", considering the Weredad fiasco several years back? Did it still count as a crush if they were already kinda-sorta-maybe-dating?

"—you okay, Cat?" Marinette's words broke through his train of thought, and he focused on her again; it seemed like she was becoming increasingly agitated at his silence. "You really don't need to if you aren't interested, and I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable! In fact, you can just forget the whole thing if you want, I really shouldn't have brought it up in the first place, it's just, you were _right there_ , and it almost seemed like fate, but that's silly, just because you happened to come in through my window right when I was getting ready to—"

"Sorry about that," he interrupted, trying to derail her spiraling anxiety while attempting to figure out how to tell her he knew her identity. "I got lost in thought for a bit. I'd actually love to help you out with that," and here he indulged in a quick once-over and a wink, at least partly for characterization's sake, "but I need to ask you something first, too." Now he met her eyes as seriously as he could. "Would me doing this bother you, if you knew who I was under the mask?"

She frowned slightly. "You're not planning to tell me, are you? If you think you need to reveal your identity to be ...intimate with someone, I feel like that's something you should talk to your partner about."

Well, she wasn't wrong. "That's not what I was getting at, no," he said instead.

Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "Well, on the off chance that I already know the person you are when you're not jumping around Paris in a leather catsuit, you've done a great job in not letting it slip so far. And with your secret identity in general. If I haven't met you without the suit yet but do someday, I'm still sure you'd manage to find a way to be professional about it and not make things weird." She smiled at him, and his heart flipped in a way that was entirely unrelated to her state of dress or what she was asking of him. "Everything I know about you says you're a good person, Cat Noir. I trust you. Besides," she added, "you still need to defeat Hawkmoth, and I don't want to put either of us in danger by finding out who you are before you take him down."

Cat wasn't sure he agreed with that last bit entirely; he doubted Marinette would be in any more danger from knowing he was Adrien than she was as Ladybug. Still, it did help him decide on his course of action: He would forego revealing his identity for the time being, and figure out the best way to tell her after taking his leave. "That sounds reasonable to me," he told her. "Now, you said something about photos? Let's see your setup."

"Well, I don't know if I've told you this or not, but I'm into fashion design; I'm taking classes on it right now, and I've been designing and taking commissions for several years. I thought that if I rearranged some things, we could probably use my shop setup for taking the photos." She lifted the Pro 3 Fuck Machine easily, the muscles in her arms visibly flexing.

Cat Noir whistled low. "Very nice, Princess; you've got some serious muscles to contend with." It was definitely a turn-on. "What was that thump earlier, if I may ask?"

Marinette blushed. "I may have knocked it over with my chair when I was thinking about how to take the photos by myself. I'm a mobile thinker."

Cat chuckled. "I can believe that," he said. "Did you think of anything else during your reign of wanton destruction?" She stuck her tongue out at him, and he had to pinch himself to keep from chasing it into her mouth. Knowing she was Ladybug, that he had permission to touch, that she wanted him, too, made resisting that much more difficult.

"I've got a digital camera that I wanted to use," she continued. "It's too easy for things to happen to phones, and I _definitely_ don't want to explain any pictures on mine if I hand it to my best friend to scroll through. Other than that, there's just the basic sexy selfie safety tip: Keep your face and any identifying marks out of the photos. I trust the guy I'm with, I really do, but with Hawkmoth still around, there's always the chance he'll be possessed by some weird revenge butterfly and leak the photos before you and Ladybug have a chance to cure him. I also trust you two, but I have no idea how Miraculous Cure would deal with leaked photos, or even just the knowledge of what was in them."

Which was both a very good point, and an excellent excuse for keeping Ladybug's unmasked face out of the photos. As usual, it seemed like his partner had thought of everything. "That makes sense," he told her. "Next question: How do you want to set up?"

The next few minutes involved Marinette giving him directions, and Cat trying very hard to pretend that he hadn't helped with this exact setup numerous times before. "You're good at this," she commented as he adjusted a light to fall on the chair they were planning on using. "Have you studied photography?"

"Oh, I've just picked a few things up here and there," Cat replied, cursing inwardly. Had he let too much familiarity show? "Partly from work, partly from friends. I gotta say, you've got a pretty good setup here, Mari—wow." Finished with the light, Cat had turned around to find that Marinette had discarded the little she had been wearing. The light bounced perfectly off of her nude form, accenting her compact breasts and the soft peaks of her nipples, sketching shadows over the dark thatch of hair between her legs, and highlighting silky smooth skin as far as he could see. She'd taken her hair out of her customary pigtails, allowing it to fall softly around her shoulders. He swallowed hard; had his suit always been this tight? "Marinette, you look _amazing_."

She blushed a deep red. "Thanks," she said, shyly. "I, um. I could actually use some help getting, uh, warmed up, if you'd be up for that?"

Well, she certainly didn't have to ask _him_ twice! He surged forward and caught her mouth in a kiss, tilting her head up with one hand; the other he trailed gently down her front, cupping the familiar weight of her breast in his palm, once again with the barrier of a superhero costume between them. Her lips moved beneath his as he rubbed her nipple gently, careful to avoid nicking her with his claws. He felt her nibble at one of his lips, and he opened his mouth to her, letting her tongue in and crushing her body more firmly against his. He squeezed her breast gently and let his other hand fall to palm her ass. She moaned into his mouth in return, grabbing his face and tilting his head so they could kiss more deeply.

The tension in his suit was nearly unbearable when she finally pulled away. " _Fuck_ ," he said with feeling.

She grinned impishly up at him. "That's kind of the idea," she said, then turned to approach her chair. "I think I'm ready now."

"I should damn well hope so!" Cat retorted on automatic, his eyes following the sway of her ass as she walked the few steps to her station. He swallowed hard as she got into position, arms at rest and legs spread wide, her cunt flushed dark pink and glistening in the light. He swallowed again as he fumbled with the camera, finally managing to adjust it to his satisfaction, and snapped a few shots of her from the neck down. He snapped a few more when she dipped a hand down to stroke her clit. "Ready—" he croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Ready for the machine?"

"Yes," Marinette gasped, rocking harder against her hand. "Yes, I am."

Cat frowned, fighting for coherent thought. "I think you might be _too_ ready," he said. "At this rate, if I start the machine up, you might go off before I can get back to the camera." A thought occurred to him, and he smirked. "You have ribbon, right?"

"Cat, what? _Nnn_ —!"

"Don't worry, I know it's expensive," Cat said, poking around her sewing supplies. "I promise to replace it. —Ah-hah!" Triumphantly he pulled a spool of wide satin ribbon from Marinette's stash, in—yes—Ladybug red. Grinning, he returned to her side. "So what I'm planning," he said, taking a knee beside her chair, "is to keep you secured in place with this." He brandished the ribbon, then glanced at her face. "You okay with that?"

"I—hmmm—I think so?" Marinette panted. "Try—try one side first, and if I don't like it, take it off."

"As you wish." Eyeing out about half a meter of ribbon, Cat sliced through it with his claws, separating it neatly from the spool. He then tied her left wrist to the corresponding arm of her chair, making sure to leave two fingers' width of wiggle room and finishing it with a nice bow. He looked back up at Marinette. "How's that?"

Marinette's eyes had glazed over, and she swallowed visibly. "Yeah. That's.... yeah. You're good to do the rest," she told him.

"Hmm." Making a mental note to explore this more with her when he got a chance, Cat made quick work of tying first her right wrist to the other chair arm, then her calves at the knee to the chair's legs, keeping her spread wide open for the machine. This he lined carefully up with her entrance, noting with interest the extra spurt of slick from Marinette when the dildo first touched her. "I'm going to start it up," he murmured to her knee.

"Do it," Marinette said. Cat Noir flipped the switch.

The speed was set to low and the thrusting depth to only five centimeters to start, but the effect was immediate. Marinette let out a long, low groan as the machine's dildo started pumping in and out of her, glistening from the wetness of her cunt. Cat was briefly hypnotized by the sight of it disappearing inside of her, her pussy lips stretched to accommodate it, slick dripping down it sides, before he remembered what Marinette had asked him to do. Stumbling to his feet, he got back behind the camera and started snapping photos with abandon. After a dozen shots or so, he took the camera off its tripod, switched modes, and came in for a closeup. He licked his lips as he focused it on Marinette's cunt, snapping photos as the dildo reached its deepest point and pulled almost all the way out. It was almost a crime that the photos wouldn't include the _sounds_ Marinette was making. ...Oh, wait.

"Should I get some video?" he asked, redirecting his gaze upward.

"Yes," she gasped, almost breathless; her head was thrown back, her cheeks flushed and glistening with a faint sheen of sweat. "That would be... yes, do it!"

Hurrying back to the tripod, he reattached the camera and switched modes again, this time to video. As soon as he could tell it was recording, he reached for the Pro 3's control box again. "I'm going to start increasing the tempo and the depth," he told her.

"Hnnnn yesplease," Marinette gasped out. She cried out again when the dildo started reaching deeper inside her, turned up first to eight, then ten, then twelve centimeters. A soon as she'd adjusted to that, Cat began to gradually increase the speed. Soon, the fucking machine was well and truly fucking her, the piston pumping in and out with incredible precision. "Cat," Marinette cried out as the machine pounded into her, "Cat, I need—Please! Please, touch me!"

 _Shit!_ All too late, Cat remembered that Ladybug couldn't come without clit stimulation. Leaving the camera focused on Marinette, he rushed to her side. "I've got you, Princess," he promised. Keeping his claws tucked behind his thumb, he extended the knuckles from his left hand and pressed them against her clit.

"Caaaaaaaaaat~!" Marinette cried, coming with a groan as she ground against his knuckles. She arched off the chair, thrashing against her restraints and rocking her hips wildly. Through it all, the Pro 3 Fuck Machine kept going.

At last she fell back against the chair, spent. "Enough," she panted. "I'm done." She eyed the bulge in his pants as he pulled the still moving machine away and shut it down. "Anything I can do for you?" she asked, licking her lips.

Cat swallowed hard, suddenly reminded of his painfully hard erection. "Are you sure?" he croaked.

She smiled up at him. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Cat was back at her side in two steps, yanking the bell-pull of his zipper down farther than he thought it usually went and freeing his cock. He pressed it to her lips, smearing them with precome that Marinette licked off before opening up to take him in. He sank into her mouth with a groan, the head of his cock enveloped by soft, wet heat, trying desperately not to thrust too deeply and choke her as her tongue worked against him. He thrust once, twice, three times, and then came with a shudder, spilling into her mouth. She sucked him gently to clean him, swallowing down his cum as his dick dropped from her lips. It twitched valiantly at the sight, but Cat knew he didn't have it in him to go again so soon. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said.

Half an hour later, both of them had washed up and the makeshift set was broken down again. Marinette had hooked the camera up to her computer and was sifting through the photos while Cat broke down the Pro 3. "These are really good," she told him. "I'm not going to be finished with most of them any time soon, but I should be able to send him a few tonight, as a treat." She flashed him a grin. "And maybe a few stills from the video that show your participation better."

He smirked back at her. "I know _I'd_ appreciate getting something like that," he said. Then, just to be sure, he asked, "Do you need anything else before I go?"

She smiled at him. "No, I think I'm good. Thanks for helping me out!"

Cat swept an elegant bow and kissed her knuckles. "It was my pleasure, Princess. Any time."

Marinette giggled and flicked his nose. "Get going, you; I have photos to edit."

His heart flip-flopping in his chest again, Cat Noir smiled and made his way over to her window. He was almost there when a beep sounded from his staff: the sound of an incoming message.

When he'd started his little thing with Ladybug, she'd set up an email account to contact him with; he'd then connected it directly to his staff and set it to alert him any time he got an email from her while transformed, so he would never miss out on any not-quite-boyfriend time. Since he assumed Ladybug would never send anything to that address while they were together, he'd thought it was a fairly safe setup. He hadn't thought about her using it while he was visiting her civilian identity.

He glanced over at Marinette to see if she'd noticed. She stared at him, eyes wide, mouth fallen open. _Yeah, she noticed._ Suddenly her gaze sharpened. "Tikki, spots on!" Temporarily blinded by the flash of her transformation sequence, Cat's next knowledge of Ladybug's actions was the whirring sound of her yoyo, followed by the tug of its string as it wrapped around him and pulled him in her direction. "You," Ladybug told him firmly, "have some explaining to do."

\-----

Marinette ended up using the replacement ribbon Adrien bought her to tie _him_ up for a while. Adrien couldn't say he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come check out [my Dreamwidth account](https://soc-puppet.dreamwidth.org/) if you want to hang out!
> 
> I use "Cat" rather than "Chat" for my own reasons; podficcers and all other folks making transformative works of this fic (fic of fic, fanart, fancraft, etc) are welcome to use whichever they prefer, no asking needed. Please check my profile for any other restrictions (which should be pretty much nil for this fic), and if you have any other questions, I'll do my best to answer them!
> 
> Finally, check out [**Scarleteen**](https://www.scarleteen.com/) for good, comprehensive sex education. Fanfics are wonderful for figuring out what you might like, but for learning how to do it safely, it's better to learn from the experts.


End file.
